


Sobre los ojos

by Neshii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Masochist, Obsession, Sadism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: No hay razón para huir cuando nuestro amor es perfecto.MiZo





	Sobre los ojos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ilógico](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/391679) by Mara Loneliness. 



> Todos los personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. Fanfic inspirado/basado/casi plagio(?) en Ilógico de Mara Loneliness.
> 
> Pequeña espinita de inspiración que necesitaba sacarme de la cabeza. Muchas gracias a Mara por dejarme basar en su idea n.n   
> Si no han leído su fanfic, ¿qué están esperando?

Notó que retuvo el aire al verlo al otro lado de la puerta, su expresión era reproche puro, sin embargo, el joven logró captar cierta esperanza en la mirada, escondida en lo más profundo de sus ojos amarillos. Se alegró de haber ido.

Imaginó que era un error; la decisión equivocada ante las palabras del mayor. Bien se lo había dicho, gritado literalmente: «vete», «lárgate de mi vida», «no vuelvas a pararte frente a mí», «ya no quiero saber nada referente a ti», «desaparece, fuiste un error». Frase tras frase de palabras hirientes que para el joven fueron como un golpe contundente, de la manera más visceral y cruda posible. Pero su relación se basaba en el dolor, se mantenía firme bajo la fuerza de torturas físicas y emocionales, veneno que alimentaba su _amor_ enfermizo. Así que el joven, lejos de pensar en obedecer y ser libre, usó el dolor de las palabras como un vendaje sobre sus ojos. Eso se sentía bien, eso era placentero, eso era lo que esperaba de su contraparte, dolor y humillación. ¡Cuánto lo amaba!

Vivir en el sufrimiento era mucho más fácil que quitarse la venda de los ojos y enfrentar la verdad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó por obligación después de expulsar el aire, incrédulo casi asombrado. Repuso la compostura, cuadró los hombros y alzó el mentón con cierta delicadeza, en él eso demostraba poder—. Te ordené que no regresaras.

 _«Ordené…»_. Ah, palabra mágica que estremeció al joven. Con cuántos motivos y deseos reprimidos le ordenó acciones humillantes y deshonrosas. Acatar cada una de esas órdenes le mostró un nuevo mundo de posibilidades, colores más cálidos, aromas extravagantes, sensaciones rebosantes de plenitud. Con él exudaba por cada poro de su piel sueños y metas, evaporándose al compás de las arremetidas, con los golpes y la sangre y la desazón de palabras lindas disfrazadas de odio.

—Vine por ti —contestó, suave y al acecho.

—Zoro, vete. No hay nada aquí para ti. —Trató de cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, Zoro logró interponer su pie—. No lo hagas más difícil…

—Sólo estoy haciendo lo que me pediste —interrumpió un poco desesperado por estar acercándose a donde menos quería estar.

—Estás confundido…

—Tú me lo pediste.

—Y ahora quiero que te vayas. Olvida todo lo que te enseñé, lo que te pedí…

—Y olvidarte a ti también, ¿verdad? —Zoro concluyó la frase dejada a medias; bajó la mirada y sonrió incrédulo. El dolor que estaba sintiendo no le gustaba, era mucho más crudo, irreverente, real.

Actuó porque quería hacerlo, de ninguna forma se iba a poner a pensar en razones; lo que deseaba estaba enfrente de él, era suyo, a su vez que _él_ era su dueño, no necesitaba motivos para empujar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y entrar. Esperaba la resistencia de Mihawk, sonrió al sentirla, aún estaban conectados, podían adivinar los pensamientos del otro. Entró como pudo al apartamento. Mihawk logró atraparle la pierna con la puerta; el dolor le escoció hasta el hueso, le dejó la extremidad hormigueante y caliente. Otra señal de que todavía lo _amaba_ , le seguía causando daño.

Zoro cayó al suelo al perder el equilibrio, pero como pudo trató de levantarse y alejarse de la puerta. Quizá fue demasiado lento o Mihawk muy rápido, cuando tuvo plena consciencia Mihawk lo jaló de los hombros y estrelló su cuerpo contra la pared; el golpe le sacó el aire de los pulmones y le nubló la vista.

—No entiendes, idiota. Vete —le escupió las palabras junto al hartazgo en su rostro—. No me obligues a hacer algo de lo cual me arrepienta.

—No lo harás. Ni tú ni yo podemos arrepentirnos, sólo buscarnos, es lo único que sabemos hacer —dijo entre pequeñas carcajadas de incredulidad, ¿en verdad Mihawk estaba tan confundido para no ser capaz de ver la realidad que los unía? Pues entonces él sería el encargado de quitarle la venda de los ojos.

Con movimientos rápidos y fluidos sujetó a Mihawk de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí. El beso que le estampó en la boca fue con la suficiente fuerza para romperle el labio con los dientes, pero eso no tenía la mínima importancia, al contrario, era un preámbulo honesto de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sin embargo, Mihawk logró impedir que lo siguiera jalando al poner las manos en la pared. La frustración y la impotencia de no lograr demostrar cuánto lo necesitaba llevaron a Zoro a acercarse, las veces que fueran necesarias. La sangre le inundó la boca cuando Mihawk lo mordió. Sí, así estaba mucho mejor.

Mihawk no esperó más, lo golpeó en el rostro y al separarse lo lanzó con fuerza desmedida hacia el living. La vista se le oscurecía ante una niebla rojiza, la sangre le hervía por la impaciencia al saber que Zoro, estúpido en sus actos, no era capaz de obedecerlo. Lo quería lejos de él, que el muchacho ya no se acercara e hiciera su vida completamente ajena a su presencia, al amor que lo ahogaba en cada exhalación. Pero no, Zoro se resistía a sus órdenes, se acercaba en cada oportunidad, lo llamaba, le susurraba sus sentimientos en palabras silenciosas, esas emociones tentadoras que lo anclaban y lo obligaban a bajar la guardia. Y lo podía sentir él mismo, como nacía, bullía en su interior y crecía y crecía hasta despertarlo de un sueño rojo e incomprensible, lo alteraban de forma inconexa y lo obligaban a actuar, a levantar los puños y dejarlos caer para demostrar su poderío, oler la sangre en un intento vano de disfrazar el veneno repulsivo de su propio vacío; ver la sangre, roja como la niebla ante sus ojos, que alimentaba la furia y el desencanto, la inferioridad e incompetencia de no saber cómo poder ser lo suficientemente _bueno_ y merecedor de Zoro. Era un vacío lleno de furia listo para explotar cada que fuera necesario. Y Zoro, salvación y detonante, estaba ahí, con él, dispuesto a seguirlo, amarlo, y ser el todo y nada, el único capaz de consumirlo y llevarlo al éxtasis. ¿Cómo no amarlo, devorar cada gota de su ser y extinguirlo entre sus manos? Sin él era nada, con él era todo lo que podía ser, reflejo de pequeñez e inutilidad, una pequeña mierda de persona dependiente de otra para poder existir. No lo soportaba y Zoro tenía la culpa por restregárselo con cada «te amo», cada caricia y beso, con los abrazos y las sonrisas. Golpe tras golpe trataba de desaparecer su reflejo miserable con la esperanza de encontrar la luz de salvación que Zoro siempre le brindaba.

Y para Zoro el dolor, el bendito dolor, los nervios al máximo, la piel enrojecida, los músculos magullados eran una explosión de sensaciones, un aluvión que le provocaba un corto circuito a su cordura. Para Zoro dolor significaba vida; y después de conocer a Mihawk la vida evolucionó al amor. El amor era vida, era dolor, era Mihawk, un todo, lo único y más importante. Recibió los golpes con satisfacción, bajó la mirada, se humillaba como una recompensa para Mihawk. Y lograba verlo, en los ojos dorados la euforia al saber que lo hería, como su mirada se enaltece al compás de la sangre al recorrerle el rostro; el poder que le otorgaba a Mihawk, tanto de su cuerpo como de su mente, lo llenaba de cierto placer que no lograba comprender, pero ¿cómo podría entenderlo cuando su mente sólo repetía una y otra vez el gozo de llevar al límite su existencia? Todo se reducía a complacerlo para deleitarse así mismo. Una ecuación fácil y sencilla. El instinto de supervivencia le instaba a resguardar la cabeza entre los brazos, hacerse un ovillo y esperar mientras la sangre se agolpaba en su boca y nariz; ya otras veces había estado a punto de ahogarse con su propia sangre. El ahogamiento no era una sensación agradable, demasiado escozor por dentro, en la garganta y las fosas nasales, era un dolor que su cuerpo creaba como resultado de los actos afectivos de Mihawk, una fútil consecuencia; no eran sus manos los que llevaron la masa sanguinolenta a sus fosas nasales, por mucho que sus vasos sanguíneos hayan sido rotos por sus golpes, sino que era una consecuencia, eso le resultaba deplorable. Él quería el dolor en seco, visceral y crudo, un salvajismo innato, frío y desalmado. Cómo deseaba que su cuerpo fuera capaz de soportar y romper cualquier limitación.

El arrebato de Mihawk terminó. Con la respiración pesada y rápida se llevó las manos ensangrentadas a la cabeza, se las pasó por el cabello, desesperado e incapaz de creer lo estúpido que resultó otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces habían sido ya? ¿diez, veinte? ¿cuántas promesas rompió? Palabras bonitas llevadas a la mierda por la fuerza de sus golpes y las acciones de su furia. No lo podía creer, cómo era posible que aún Zoro fuera capaz de desear estar a su lado. No era merecedor de tal inocencia.

—Zoro —llamó en un susurro, quería tocarlo, acercarse y consolarlo, consolarse a sí mismo.

Zoro no se movió.

—No… no… —repitió como si la negativa fuera la única salida viable para su desesperación, la luz que lo salvaría de un infierno en vida. La negativa hacia la pérdida de Zoro. No podía perderlo, no era humanamente posible vivir sin él.

Se arrodilló a su lado y, titubeante, lo acarició con la palma de la mano. No pudo distinguir si el calor y la humedad venían del rostro hinchado y deformado de Zoro o de sus dedos ensangrentados, quizás de los dos, tal vez de ninguno y sólo eran las lágrimas que caían como evidencia de su propio sufrimiento. ¿Alguna vez podría llegar a ser capaz de sentir remordimiento, arrepentirse, dejar de ser él mismo?

—Zoro, te pedí que me dejaras, te lo supliqué, y como el testarudo que eres sigues a mi lado… Basta ya. No quiero asesinarte, no me obligues a hacerlo.

Zoro seguía sin moverse, sólo la respiración acompasada que se rompía en burbujas pegajosas en su garganta era la única señal de vida. Pero, si pudiera hablar, poner en palabras los sentimientos que rebosaban como la primera vez que se dio cuenta amaba a Mihawk, le diría a gritos que nunca, nunca pensaba dejarlo porque morir por sus manos era la señal máxima de cariño, lo buscado con urgencia y plenitud, la última prueba para dictaminar que su amor era simplemente perfecto.


End file.
